Family Problems
by drovenmad
Summary: England turns up at Scotland's house. He doesn't know why he has been called there, nether does Scotland. Maybe someone else in the house does. lots of OC characters and Human Names used, Rated T for Scottish mouths - I suck at Summaries
1. Arrival

**A/N:** Idea just popped into my head after reading a story that was about the American states (sorry I can't remember which one), so I thought why can't that be true about other countries. So this one is for the UK's Regions and depending on reception I might expand it.

Tell me what you think please.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia, trust me it would not be as cool if I did.

* * *

Arthur sighed as he pulled of the main road, and began the long bumpy drive up the winding side road that lead the way to his brother's house. He hated coming up here, it wasn't even that he hated or even disliked his brother – they had both long since settled their own differences – it was the bloody roads that he was forced to drive on to get to his brothers house. In fact, he was sure that the only roads that seemed to be maintained in anyway where the Motorways that were few are far between this far north. As the road once more made his car throw his slightly off his own seat he made a mental not to have a bloody good moan to Alistair about the state of his roads.

He was driving – slowly and very carefully – for another half an hour before he could even see the shape of his brother's house appear on the horizon. From this distance anyone else would have assumed that his brother seemed to live in a large castle – and that would have been a correct assumption. Though once close enough anyone would be able to tell you that the castle was not in its original condition, the windows and doors where clearly made of modern materials, styled to fit with the look of the older castle but still clearly out of place. There was also the monstrosity that Alistair claimed was his garage, sticking out of the side of the place, one of the doors was painted with a white cross over a blue background, whilst the other seemed to be a rather poor attempt at drawing a lion rearing up on its hind legs in red paint.

Arthur parked his car facing away from the house so that he could quickly leave if he need to – it would not be the first time – and slowly made his way towards the large oak double doors that were the front entrance to the castle stroke house of his elder brother. It was only after he had banged the oversized knocker on the door did he realise that the car sitting in front of the garage did not belong to his brother – unless his brother had purchased a jeep since they had last spoken – and was beginning to wonder if he knew anyone with a jeep.

"Oi, yea just gonna stand thar gocking at tha' car aw day?" Arthurs head was pulled from his thoughts by a thick Scottish accent; he turned to face the now open door and was meet with the sight of his half dressed, still half sleeping brother.

"What? Eh... no. Bloody hell what happened to you?" He only asked the question after examining his brothers face, there were large bags under his eyes and his blood red hair seemed to even messier that ever.

"Nothin' much," Before the Alistair could continue you, he interrupted himself with a huge yawn. "Whi' yea deain' here any hoo?"

"You asked me to come?"

"Did a? When?"

"last night," Arthur took out his phone and looked through it until he found the text that he was looking for, then he showed it to Alistair. "See, 'come to my place tomorrow, Urgent, 8 o'clock don't be late.' So here I am"

"Aye, tha yea are." The Scotsman seemed to let out a huge sigh, before taking another moment to study the text on his younger brother's phone. He then proceeded to rub the back of his head whilst he tried to remember why he had sent it. "Sorry Lad, I 'ave absolutely ney idea why I asked yea to come aw the way up here?"

"Bloody typical, I should have known it was just one of your drunken pranks." Arthur was beginning to think that it was a good idea he had parked his car facing away, but he did not relish the thought of driving all the way back down to London.

"Weel since yer here, why din't yea come on in, 'ave a coop oh tea or something." Alistair said, as he walked away from the front door and down the short hallway. "Be better than drivin' aw the way back tea England."

"Eh, sure." Arthur was caught off guard by the Scotsman's offer, so he accepted and made his way in the house after him.

He closed the door before making his way through the hall and out into the castles main lobby – that his brother had turned into a living room there was a large TV and several video games consols.

"I didn't know you played video games Alistair." Arthur shouted, sure that his brother in the next room would hear him.

"Aye, they're aw right." Alistair stuck his head through the door that lead to the kitchen. "But they're nea mine. They're Duncan's."

"Duncan, I thought he lived on his own now."

"Aye, but fea some reason he seems to always comes hame. Milk?"

"Yes please."

"Right." The Scotsman said as he disappeared back into the kitchen.

* * *

**Character Profile**

**Region: **Tayside

**Name: **Duncan Kirkland

**Looks:** He has short messy hair much like the other UK countries but his is Black. He also has light blue eyes, unlike the other UK Countries.

**Bio: **Tayside is a region up in the north of Scotland just past Fife, it is one of the areas that has belonged to Scotland the longest.

Due to this, Duncan has extreme loyalty to his Father, but cares little for the rest of his siblings, and unlike the rest of siblings holds little in the way of resentment towards Arthur(England). He is an avid player of video games, and his Regional Capital, Dundee, is the Video Game Capital of Scotland.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok that it for this one, I haven't actually introduced any of the Regions yet, sorry. Though I have mentioned one wooo. I decided to use the Old Scottish regions instead of the current ones (simple 12 instead of 32)

Also I will put a profile at the end of each part, so you can get to know them

_Slàinte mhath_


	2. Missing Phone

**A/N:** Woo second chapter - two in less than 24 hours there must be something wrong with me :/ - you see a Region and Hear about a few others.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia, trust me it would not be as cool if I did.

* * *

It was only a few minutes before Alistair walked back through from the kitchen, a cup of tea in one hand and a glass full of a fizzy orange liquid in the other. He handed the tea to Arthur who accepted it with a muffled 'thanks' before sitting on one of the cream coloured chairs and sitting his own drink down on the small coffee table. Arthur followed suite, and whilst his brother took a long drink, he looked around the rather large room. It was much tidier than he expected – especially since it was obvious that Alistair had been drunk the night before – there was only one door, other than the one to the kitchen, that lead out of the room, though he knew from previous visits that it lead to a long hallway and staircase to the subsequent upper levels. Arthur did notice one new addition that had not been there – or he had certainly not noticed it – the wall that would have separated this room form the hallway of the second level had been removed and replaced with a railing, creating some sort of strange balcony.

"Look, am' awfa' sorry aboot aw this." Arthurs attention was drawn back to his brother, "We 'ad a wee bit oh aw get-together las' nicht."

"Well that does explain the strange car outside," Arthur responded before taking a long sip of his very weak tea.

"Aye," Alistair seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, slowly he patted down his trousers and lent over to the arm of the chair where his navy blue jacket had been thrown, and began to search its pockets as well. Before Arthur spoke he broke the silence again. ""Aw crap, I canne find ma phane! Tha' means tha' any one could 'ave 'ad 'nd still 'as access to me phane.""

"You are trying to tell me that one of your deranged children called me up here using your phone at eight o'clock on a bloody Sunday morning." Arthur, jumping from his seat and up on to his feet, almost screamed at the now flinching Scotsman.

"Aye, but no so loud lad." Was all Alistair could do to reply as he rubbed his own forehead.

Arthur sat back down, before placing his own head into his hands. This was not a good sign, the last time the Scottish regions had played a 'prank' on him it almost sparked a civil war, and know they were scheming something again. He looked up at his brother, who also seemed to be trying to figure out – or remember – who had taken and use his phone last night.

They both sat there in silence contemplating how to handle the situation, and were both equally surprised when there was a sudden loud bang, that came from the TV. Neither of them had notice the teenage looking male who had made his way downstairs after Arthurs yelling and placed himself on the floor in front of the nearest games consol. Alistair seemed to regain his composure much quicker than his younger brother, who was torn between being shocked and examining the new addition to the room.

He looked young, with short messy black hair and eyes that reminded Arthur of Kiku, but light blue instead of the Japanese mans brown. He also seemed to be wearing an Orange, white and black top that had the logo for 'Dundee United' on it. That last detail told Arthur exactly who it was, and ment he could try to strike up a conversation.

"Hello Duncan." The teen didn't even turn his head, just a simple nod and a grunt in response.

"Lad, you dinne happen to take ma phane last nicht did ya?" Alistair called over, hoping to break the awkward silence that had been left after Arthur attempt at a conversation.

"Naw, think ye gave it tay Clyde," Duncans voice was quite harsh, and his accent even harder to understand than that of Alistair's. It was no wonder that he kept quite quiet whenever Arthur was around.

"Ah well," Alistair turned back to Arthur, "If it wa' only clyde then I doubt yea 'ave much to worry aboot."

"But I think he gave it tay Kaylee," Duncans voice interrupted his fathers.

"Shit." Both Alistair and Arthur both spoke at the same time, this wouldn't be the first time that Kaylee pulled a prank on Arthur.

"I am beginning to think that a drive back to London will be quite nice," England said as he took another sip of his tea.

"Aye, I wuld 'ave tay agree wit yea on tha'." Alistair had finished his drink and was now looking around the room for something. Obviously not being able to find it he decided to ask Duncan "Duncan, who all stayed?"

"Dunno," for the first time the teen on the floor turned to face the two adults, a thoughtful expression on his face – well as thoughtful as you can get with eyes like his. "Clyde 'nd Firth were upstairs 'nd still sleeping when I came doon. Dinne check on t' girls though."

"Wha' aboot Wallace, I dinne remember him leavin." Alistair asked calmly

"Nea sure, dinne see 'im but tha' don' mean much wi' Wallace."

"Aye tha's true."

"Wait, Alistair are you trying to tell me that there is a very high possibility that we are currently sharing this house with several psychopaths." Arthur was once again on his feet, but had kept his voice down this time.

Alistair seemed to stare off in to space thinking about how best to answer his younger brother. The three of them sat – stood in Arthurs case – in silence for a few minutes before Alistair finally answered.

"Aye."

* * *

**Character Profile**

**Region: **Strathclyde

**Name: **Kaylee "Strath" Kirkland

**Looks: **Long light red hair that is usually tied back in a low ponytail, shares the same emerald green eyes as Scotland and England though her eyebrows are not as large.

**Bio: **Being the most populated and second largest area in Scotland keeps Kaylee very busy. It also means that she has a short fuse and one of the greatest tempers – one that rivals Scotland's although is not as Sadistic.

She holds a grudge against England for the occupations and the murder of William Wallace (over 900 years ago) so rebels and argues with him whenever she gets the chance.

She also has a sibling rivalry with Lothian.

* * *

**A/N:** And done. This all seems a bit random, but I am basically writing what came into my head (with some attached fluff) so please let me know what you think ^_^.

_Slàinte mhath_


	3. Reaction

**A/N:** Yea yea, it isn't easy coming up with this on the fly, maybe I should start planning or something.

Hmm... anyway here is the next part. Please Review

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia, trust me it would not be as cool if I did.

* * *

Alistair and Arthur both moved through to the kitchen, leaving behind them the gunshots and explosions that came from Duncan's game. Arthur took a quick look around before he saw Alistair dive through a door at the back of the kitchen, he didn't get a very good look inside but he assumed – due to the fact that Alistair came back with a clean white shirt on – that is was some sort of utility room.

"You haven't changed anything since my last visit Alistair," Arthur commented , looking for something to say more than anything else.

"Naw, I did think aboot deain some decoratin' but yea know me." The Scotsman just shrugged as he responded.

Alistair opened the fridge and pulled out an orange and silver can, that Arhtur assumed was the orange drink he had consumed whilst they were back through in the main room. He gestured to Arthur silently asking if he wanted one, forever the gentleman Arthur politely refused. Arthur had honestly no idea why his brother would drink anything that was so full of sugar and tasted vulgar, in fact it was something he expected Alfred to do more.

"It 'elps with me hangover." The Scotsman said unexpectedly, almost as though he had been reading his younger brother mind.

They both sat down at the breakfast bar in the middle of the largish kitchen. The silence between them was only broken by the occasion gasp from Arthur or snigger from Alistair in response to Duncan yelling in the other room.

In truth Arthur didn't really know what to say, it had been so long since him and his brother had sat down together just to chat. Sure they had put their problems behind once another and when they meet at civil outings – like the Royal wedding or the Queens Jubilee – they exchange pleasantries but other than that, nothing. Alistair made little or no effort to keep in contact and Arthur being as stubborn as he was did just as little.

Alistair needing to do something, lest he die of boredom, took a packet of Cigarettes out of his back pocket, placed one in his mouth and proceeded to light it before Arthur could voice his protests.

"That really is an awful habit." Arthur decided to protest anyway.

"Aye, that it is lad," smoke left Alistairs mouth as he chuckled his response, "That dinne mean yea don' dea it."

"Actually that is-"Arthur was cut off by the door between the kitchen and the main room being thrown open. Standing in the doorway was a young girl, her long light red hair flowing around her like the flames of an uncontrollable fire.

Without another word the girl launched herself towards the now terrified looking English man. She would have collided with him two if it wasn't for the two large bodies that grabbed her arms, one from behind the door and the other was Alistair – who had managed to get out of his seat with unbelievable speed.

"Calm doon Lass,"Alistairs voice seemed to fall on deaf ears as the young red head fought against the tight grip of her captors.

"Aye, Kaylee," another, much softer voice came from the other side of the door. Arthur could not see who the voice belonged to but assumed it was another of his brother's troublesome lot. "Yea canne attack 'im in nothing by a half open shirt."

As though she had just realised that all she was wearing was a light blue shirt – that wasn't even buttoned up – she stopped fighting. Unfortunately Arthur also realised at that exact moment her apparent lack of clothing, his eyes were also level with the chest area of the girl – partially because he was sitting, but mainly because she was being held mid jump by the other two – he could see the soft skin that made up the sides of her relatively petite breasts. Surely he could feel a blush come to his face, he lowered his face almost immediately trying to hide his blush from the others. Slowly Alistair and the other person – who was now trying to make his way through the door – placed young Kaylee back down on her own two bare feet, her own face was almost as red as her hair.

"Yea saw," she said, slowly.

"No," Arthur new the comment was defiantly aimed at him. He stood up and turned to face the young girl, only now noticing that she was quite a bit shorter than he was, "I assure you I saw-"

SLAP

"Yea Bast'rd." The young girl screamed, before running past Alistair and the other man out of the room.

* * *

**Character Profile**

**Region: **Highlands

**Name: **Wallace Kirkland

**Looks: **Wallace has short dark red hair and bushy read beard, eyebrows that are similar in bushyness to Englands although red.

**Bio: **Being the largest of the Scottish regions Wallace appears as a very well built man, he has broad shoulders and is actually slightly taller than Scotland. He is generally accepted as the nicest of all the Scottish regions and the one least likely to get drunk, due to his extremely high alcohol tolerance.

He can usually be found in the Highlands tending to his sheep farm, or looking after Western Isles, who annoys him with her constant complaints about the high winds. Wallace is also a good friend of Nova Scotia considering many of his people emigrated there during the Highland Clearances (something he still has not truly forgiven England for)

Out of all of the Scottish regions he likes the rain the most.

* * *

**A/N:** OH! Drama. Just joking, surely you all saw that one coming. Yes it was a shorter chapter than the other but hey it had more action ^_^.

and apologies about my bad attempt at writting Scots slang, Trust me it is hundred times easier to say than it is to type

_Slàinte mhath_


	4. All Hell

**A/N:** Okay, the Regions are being introduced quicker than the character profiles, if you are getting confused you can wait for the next chapters for the profiles or I can write all the profiles in a separate chapter?

What do you think?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia, trust me it would not be as cool if I did.

* * *

"Yer face," Alistair finally managed to speak through his fits of laughter that he subsequently returned to.

Arthur looked to the larger person – who had taken the time that Alistair had spent in a fit of laughter to enter the room – he was taller than both him and Alistair. His short dark red hair and full bushy beard struck Arthur as a bit odd. The new guy seemed to be trying to use his beard to cover a smile that had grow underneath it since the incident, but his glowing green eyes betrayed his overall attempt to hide his satisfaction.

"That Bloody hurt," Arthur finally managed to say as he brought his had up to rub the very warm part of his cheek.

"Aye, I 'ould expec' nea less fea 'at lass." The taller man spoke, his voice was rougher than Alistair but he kept it at a lower level.

Arthur pushed his way past the other man so that he could leave the kitchen – his elder brother to busy rolling on the floor in hysterics to even notice – and make his way towards the downstairs bathroom. Once he reached it he locked the door and proceeded to look at his own face in the mirror.

As one would expect there was no real change from when he had last looked with the exception of a red hand shaped mark that was beginning to form on his pale cheek. Arthur rubbed his cheek again, this time noticing the slight heat that was emanating from the swollen flesh.

"She really did not hold back," he muttered slowly to himself as he turned the cold water tap on.

"Weel wha' were yea expectin," Alistairs voice camed from the other side of the locked bathroom door, "Kaylee 'as aw'ways been a aw or nothin lass."

"Yes you can defiantly say that." It was the only reply that Arthur could think of as he used his cupped hands to try get some soothing cool water to his cheek.

"She taks after 'er mother, I aw'ways seid tha'." There was a hint of sadness in his elder brothers voice, but Arthur was too busy caring about his own trouble cheek to even notice.

* * *

Kaylee throw open the door to the room that the girls always shared when they stayed at Alistair's house, no longer caring – like she had on her way down – wither or not she woke her sleeping siblings. She stormed into the room, and towards the en suite, and then proceeded to slam and lock that door.

On the bed nearest the en suite, a very light red head girl suddenly sat bolt upright as the door slammed, for a few minutes she sat in that one position a glazed look in her eye. She then seemed to realise that something had happened and took a very slow look around the room. The other beds all seemed to be empty, and the door was wide open.

She slowly stood up out of her bed and turned to face the now closed door of the en suite. Leisurely she knocked on the door, and kinked her head slightly to the left when she heard the response.

"Whit yea want." Kaylee, half yelled, half sobbed to the person on the other side of the door.

"Kaylee? Wha' tis the matter?" the girl on the other side asked, her voice very light and flighty.

"Keita?" Kaylee finally managed to get out through her sobs. "it was 'at bast'rd Arthur."

"Kaylee, yea constantly caw Arthur a bast'rd, yea dinne cry when yea dea though." She only spoke out of nessecity, a bird that was flying around outside of the window had caught her eye. "Whi' did he dea tea get yea sew upset?"

"He... he..." She was cut off suddenly by a crash that originated from downstairs.

* * *

"Yea Bast'rd, whi' did yea dea to ma sister?" the young man with short, well groomed brownish hair was screening at the door Arthur was locked behind and Alistair was guarding.

"I can assure you Firth, it was an accident." Arthur was no longer soothing the mark on his face; he was now desperately looking for a way out.

"I dinne care if it was an' accident or naw," Firth tried to push his way past Alistair, but the older and taller man held firm and would not let him past. "I am gonna kill yea when yea get oot a there."

Another person – with light brown hair, though its styling was closer to Arthur's and Alistair's than Firths well groomed hair – ran towards Firth and began to pull him away from the bathroom door and the person currently cowering inside of the bathroom.

"Come on, Firth, we dinne know the whole story," The other man was signalling to the larger man who had only just made his way back out of the kitchen – a bowl of what looked like some sort of musely in his hand – to come and help him. He just shrugged and sat down seemingly to enjoy the show. "We 'ave tay sort this oot calmly."

"Clyde he... he..." Firth struggled harder as he tried to retell his brother what he had been told only seconds earlier.

"I dinne care," Clyde, with one last burst of strength through Firth to the floor, "Hoo aboot yea go an' see if Kaylee is awright instead oh' waken up anyone 'hoo 'as the pleasure aw still being able tay sleep."

Firth was about to argue, when Clydes words hit home. He then seemed to realise that all of his shouting might have actually made things worse for his sister, and once he was up on his feet he scrambled towards the now open door that lead to the stairs.

"Idiot," Alistair muttered as he watched Firth dive up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

**Character Profile**

**Region: **Dumfires and Galloway

**Name: **Keita (Galloway) & Alec (Dunfries) Kirkland

**Looks: **Galloway has long light red hair that flows down her back, complimented with light sky blue eyes

Dumfries has short dirty blonde hair that he tends to keep tidy he share similar eyes to Galloway

**Bio: **The twins Keita and Alec are complete opposites.

Alec, the male twin, is a hard working, no nonsense type of person. He handles most of the counties business and deals with the other siblings. He is known to be quite harsh when it comes to his twin sister but would fight with anyone who would threaten her.

Keita, the Female twin, is the opposite of her hard working brother; she spends most of her time lazing about the Galloway Forests. She is easily distracted and tends to always be drawn to birds and nature, this can get her into trouble from both Alec and her other siblings. Though she is shows love and affection to everyone she has a very special place in her heart for her Twin Brother.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the long character Profile but it is a 2 in 1 deal today.

_Slàinte mhath_


	5. Breaks loose

**A/N:** Woo part V, I do not think this will have much more to go. :/

As ever please Review and tell me what you thing (Live in hope :D)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia, trust me it would not be as cool if I did.

* * *

"Arthur, yea can come oot noo," Alistair knocked on the door to make sure that he had his brother's attention. "Firth 'as gone upstair."

There was a click as the bathroom door unlocked and the door opened, Arthur walked out with his hand still rubbing the large red mark on his cheek. He looked up at Alistair who just shrugged as though this was quite a normal occurrence – and from what Arthur could remember it might as well be – they both made their way back to the kitchen where the noise from the shouting siblings would be muffled and they could take their time and take about how to save Arthurs life.

"Yea know, even if they aw believe it 'as an accident yea ain't gettin' oot aw here safely." Alistair informed his younger brother as he they sat down once again at the breakfast bar.

"Yes, that had occurred to me. But as a Gentleman I must stay and sort out this mess which is partly my fault." Arthur used a matter-of-fact tone like he did most of the time with Alistair who gave him a blank stare in return.

"Yea know I prefer' it when yea were a punk, tha' I could deal whi'." Alistair took another drink form the can that he had left in the kitchen half full after Kaylee's incident.

* * *

Keita had managed to convice Kaylee to leave the small en suite and come back out into their room, and once Kaylee had told her what happened she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and drew her into a big hug. They stayed like that for a while, oblivious to the other shouting that was echoing throughout the old castle. It wasn't until both Firth and Alec came walking though the door that they were drawn back to the issue at hand.

"Look, I dinne care whit 'appened doon there. We canny just waltz intay the lasses room unannounced." Alec as ever was the most down to earth, "Whit if Keita isn'y dressed or Kaylee is still in the same situation, then whit will yea dea?"

"Alec yer sister sleeps in whatever she wis wearin the nicht afore, so I doubt there is much risk oh that, and Kaylee will be smart enough tay have changed by noo." Firth came back with a smartassed answer as always as he strutted straight into the room.

It was only after he noticed the two girls sitting on the floor that the truth behind Alec's warning suddenly made much more sense. Kaylee – unlike Firths assumption – had not changed out of the single light blue shirt that was too big for her, and to both of her brothers amazement Keita had chosen this day to actually remove her clothes before going to bed. She was sitting hugging Kaylee wearing nothing but her black lace bra and panties – which, even though they were her brothers, both silently agreed looked amazing with her extremely pale skin. There was a gap in both pairs thought process before the situation became apparent, after which Firth found himself on the floor with Alec on top of him arms around his throat.

"Yea bast'rd, yea better forget whi' yea just saw." Alec was screaming at him whist bouncing his head off the stone floor.

Whilst the two men started rolling about the floor – both unsuccessfully trying to kill the other – Keita seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that she was all but in rather revealing undergarments. Kaylee on the other hand had gone red in the face – it was getting increasingly difficult to tell where her face ended and her hair began – feeling embarrassed enough for both of the girls. She felt like screaming but decided all that would do was attract more attention, so instead she buried her head in her sisters – substantially larger – breasts and once more began to sob.

* * *

Alistair looked up as if expecting to see where the thumbing sounds were coming from – of course they were coming from the second floor – all his eyes were meet with was the grey stone of his kitchens ceiling. A few thoughts passed through his own head at this moment at time, he could go and see what was happening but he was sure that he could already guess by the sounds of the muffled shouting.

"Should you not go and stop them?" Arthur asked as he watched his brother stare at the ceiling

"Nah," Alistair turned his attention back to his brother, "If a' 'as tay go up thar noo, it would just cause mare trouble. Wouldn'y actually solve anythin'."

"I see." It was all Arthur could think of to say in reply.

"Yer lot arn'y this bad are they?" Arthur meet Alistair's eyes with a stare that was full of confusion.

"I am not sure, I suppose because I am so busy with work I no longer see them as much as I used to." Arthurs hand involuntarily came up to his chin, giving him an appearance similar to michelangelo's 'The Thinker'.

"Weel a' suppose whi' yer job that is tay be expected." Alistair thought carefully about his next question, "Whit aboot tha' kid yea were lookin' after, Alfred a' think 'is name was?

"Alfred left a long time ago, you know that Alistair." Alistair saw what he feared, the sadness in his younger brothers eyes, "But otherwise, he is doing quite well for himself."

"Poor Arthur, they all leave in the end." Alistair muttered under his breath as he watched his brother slip into his memories about the time when he took care of loads of unique and interesting people.

* * *

**Character Profile**

**Region: **Lothian

**Name: **Firth Kirkland

**Looks: **Firth has well groomed light brown hair, that usually as a small styled cowlick at the front. He has green eyes similar to Alistair and Arthur. Despite his regions size, he is the Second tallest of the regions, behind Wallace (Highlands).

**Bio: **Lothian is home to the current Scottish capital of Edinburgh, which means he has to attend the Scottish parliament with Alistair. However, unlike most other Scottish regions, he holds no ill will against England and most of the time gets on quite well with the Gentleman nation.

He is also one of the only Regions that has openly meet other nations besides the four United Kingdom siblings and Ireland, the others Being Shetland, Orkney and Grampian.

He has a rivalry with Strathclyde, but he views it as more of a joke than she does. Though despite being quite willing to give over his own freedom to another nation (most notably England) he will stand true should Strathclyde's or any other regions freedom be threatened.

* * *

**A/N:** For reference, Kieta (Galloway) has the largest breasts out of the female Scottish regions

Again, Please Review!

_Slàinte mhath_


End file.
